


An Amazing View (But We’re Not Talking About the Sunset, Are We?) (RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: note: i’m going back to my roots: being the fall out boy of fic titles! no more headers, just titles that are long as fuck, enjoy! (10/20/2016) -emasterlist - requestrequested by @/svu-heartthrob:I love the idea of taking Barba out of the city and like, to the country side where you used to live and seeing all the colors during autumn and being fluffy and playful with leaf piles and everythingword count: 548warnings: none





	

“Where are we going?” Rafael asked groggily, “This drive is long.”

“Oh come on, ‘Fael,” You grinned, excited, “I’m going to show you my favorite make out spot from high school!” His head, leaned back on the headrest of the passenger seat, lulled to face you. “Relax, I only ever took one boy there and I broke his nose for copping a feel.”

Rafael’s hand found your’s, “I knew there’s a reason I love you.”

“And here I was, under the impression that it was my witty charm and my devilishly good looks.” He snorted out a laugh and you brought his knuckles to your lips to kiss them. “I’ve never been here during fall though,” You hummed, “I bet it’s even prettier than in the Spring.”

“I thought it was your favorite make out spot,” Your boyfriend mimicked as you turned down a side road. You rolled your eyes and snickered as the car bumped along.

“I told you I only took one boy there, like thirty seconds ago, ‘Fael. pay attention.” He harrumphed and jerked your hand to his face, kissing each knuckle individually. “I love you. I’m so excited to show you this place. With the leaves-” You huffed, “I bet it’s amazing.”

“I’m just ready to see if it is a prime place to make out.” The car stopped and you slapped his chest, putting it in park. “What? It’s fun to make out at home, now we’re outside and in the cold?” The sarcasm was thick in his voice and you leaned over to press a kiss to the side of his lips, Rafael chasing your lips for a proper kiss. You tsked and leapt from the side of the car, Rafael’s groan echoing as you shut the door. Begrudgingly he got out of the car and followed you through the thicket of trees, reaching out to grasp for you but you’d wiggle out of his fingertips at the last second.

“Come on!” He huffed when you finally broke through to the clearing. He stumbled out after you and his breath caught in his throat, “Damn, tesoro,” He whispered, “This is beautiful.” The sun was setting and your eyes were glued to the side of his face, watching the way his lips curved up and his breathing slowed.

“Yeah,” You agreed slowly, “It’s amazing.” Rafael turned, then, catching your eye and grinning. You took his hand and pulled him deeper into the clearing, your other hands finding each other. Rafael leaned into kiss you, lips soft and loving. You hummed and moved your hands from his hands to his shoulders and then, before he could react, you put all your weight behind a shove and Rafael tipped over into a large pile of auburn and yellow leaves.

He groaned and then wheezed when you plopped down, straddling his waist. The smile was still on his face, though, and his hands wandered over your ass, fingers kneading. “Awe, ‘Fael, don’t you want to play in the leaves?” You leaned down to kiss at the side of his mouth again, Rafael’s eyes growing dark, “Roll around a little?”

“Mhm,” He hummed, “A romp sounds wonderful,” He grinned as you finally kissed him, using your old make out spot for what it was intended for, finally.


End file.
